Talking To The Nations
by TributeChan
Summary: Genevieve Wilsons has just been given the interview of a lifetime. She is supposed to go around the world and interview the avatars of the countries. To interview about their pasts. The good, the bad, the war stories, and the hero stories. All shall be told.


/Chapter Not Edited. I do not own Hetalia.

Normally, on very average days, Genevieve Wilsons would be awoken by very normal things. Such as her cat jumping on her and demanding food way too early in the morning. Her alarm clock beeping too early in the morning because she was so tired the night before she forgot that there is a very big difference between five and seven o'clock. Knocking on her apartment door that could only be the little girl who lived across the hall got out and was asking if someone would play with her before school or before she had to go to her Grandmothers house. All of those things were very logical. However, what was not logical was her home phone ringing again, and again, and again.

On the third time the phone went off, Genevieve Wilsons woke up from her dream about stars and sounds of gunshots going off. Looking over googly to where the phone was, she reached over and looking at the caller ID. Groaning loudly as she realized that it was her work, calling much too early than it should. Work started for her at nine in the morning even day but Sunday and Saturday. Calling on a Tuesday when she wasn't due at work for another few hours always made her upset. It was not the first time, however the first time was one too many.

Reaching over, she picked up the phone and quickly answered it. Her bedhead was in her face and she probably did not look like a Disney Princess at that moment. "Hello?" Genevieve stuttered out, praying to whatever was up there that it would just be her boss or someone telling her that for some odd reason she did not have to come in that day. That she would just put the phone down and sleep in till noon like her inner teenager wanted.

"Get. To. Work. Now." Said the other end. There was no reason that anyone should be mad at her right now. Genevieve was not due to go to work until seven. There was still plenty of time. Not to mention that this voice did not belong to her boss. The voice was much too light and not filled with years of regret

"Jacob?" Genevieve sat up and stretched, yawning as she glanced over to the clock again, just to make sure it was five and her eyes weren't playing tricks on her. "What is going on? What happened? I'm not due for another two hours. Who died?"

The other side of the phone sighed and sounded like he was muttering something to another person. "No one died Gen. But you'll want to be in for this. Trust me. This could be your big break for all we know. You'll it. Please come in quickly, or else Mr Jobson will give it to someone else. Take it from me, you do not want to give this away."

Genevieve sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Alright, alright. Fine Jacob, I'll come in. You better not be lying to me when it comes to this. You know how I handle these sort of things."

"Trust me, I'm not lying Gen. Just come into work and you'll see that he wants you to do. I couldn't even believe it." Jacob seemed excited about the project, which normally meant something about travelling to different countries and interviewing people.

"Wait, what is thi-" She was interrupted by the other end of the phone shutting off, leaving her totally in the dark on what the project was even slightly to be about. All she knew before going into this was that it was leaving Jacob all excited and her boss personally wanted her to do it. Meaning that it had something to do with younger men and they wanted another pretty face to talk to them.

Joy.

Getting out of bed, Genevieve quickly started to get ready ad managed to squeeze her morning routine in about fifteen minutes. It was much harder than she thought it would be, seeing how she was eating her breakfast and trying to do her make-up all at the same time. Two things that very much did not go together. Watching cream cheese getting into her blush and smearing her make-up while trying to make sure that no more of her food got into her make-up. "Why do I even try..." She muttered and finished her food and making sure that she did not look like complete hell.

Right before she was about to leave, she checked over herself one more time. Genevieve had a nice frame with decent curves. Nothing major that would make people stop and stare, but attractive enough to go around the world and interview people. Meeting different people made her smile-although it was hard when they had a very thick accent that made her question the English language. Her blonde hair was lightly naturally curled, fitting her face and falling against her shoulders and back. Her hazelish eyes becoming more of a green colour when she used eyeliner.

Once that was taken care of, she got into her car and started to ride there to work. Glancing at the other cars and sighing, shaking her head and hoping that this was just not another pointless job that no one else wanted. It began to dawn on her that it has happened before. A 'special' job that only she could do. Pretty much that meant that no one else wanted it and since she was the one who got the most out of people, it was given straight to her. Was it annoying? Very much so. Did she want to murder when Mr Jobson gave her jobs of that nature? Very much so. Was she ever going to do it and not take a paycheck? Never.

When the fifteen minute drive to her work was over with, she parked her car and quickly went into the office. Ignoring the looks of the cleaning men and women who stared at her like she had just killed a person. Muttering a quick 'hello' to them was all she could managed before getting onto the elevator and going up. She felt nervous about this special project and decided it would not be wise to convert to a religion and pray to God that this would go well. Most of the time, she wouldn't believe that there was such a thing as single God or many Gods. With history, it didn't seem very likely. Although after a trip to a bad country with war and death, it was hard not to fall on your knees and question to this one 'God' why He was letting it happen. Tears rolling down her cheeks before she wanted to throw away the family Bible she kept for merely show.

As the doors of the elevator opened and she stepped out, she found Jacob and her boss crowding around a desk, muttering things to themselves. Genevieve stood there for a moment before she realized that no one had heard her even come up. Clearing her throat politely, Jacob looked up and quickly rushed over to Genevieve, smiling brightly at his co-worker.

"Gen, you will not believe the amazing break that we have got right now." He seemed so excited to still tell her. "Trust me, you will love it. It is something no one has ever been able to do before and right now, we have got the connections. It is the best job you'll ever have!"

Genevieve nodded and glanced over to her boss, who was smiling for once-dear God that hell was going to come down-and motioning for the both of them to return to his desk. Jacob nodded and followed like a lost puppy, while Genevieve tried to resist the urge not to question what was happening and decided to let them just explain it.

"Now Miss Wilson, we have contacted you this morning because we have a very special job," her boss started to explain. Even after his early morning smoke, the scent of mint flavored cigars still lingered around his body. Overweight, mostly bald head, and an evil glare that could murder puppies and kittens. Just what a stereotypical boss would look like and act like. Perfect. "You see, this has to do with travelling around the world. We know you have all of your medications and passport that allow you to do such things. It is a very great opportunity and I would advise you not to let to leave you. This will be a hard assignment. However I believe that you will do very well with it actually."

"What is it actually? Do I have to interview people who have been captured by a terrorist group? Or do I have to go over to third world countries and talk to people who want a change in their government and lifestyle?" Genevieve asked, not taking her eyes off of the two men. Both jobs she had done before and not enjoyed at all. The latter was too sad and the first made her want to cringe with the stories of what they went through. "Or maybe this time are you sending me to Germany to interview the people who witnessed the fall of the Berlin wall?"

"None of the above," Jacob said with a bit too much excitement.

"Mr Ewald is correct." Her boss said with a small smile on his face. "Now. Miss Genevieve, do you know about the country representatives?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't know about it." Genevieve smiled and rolled her eyes. "In the year 2015, in March, every country that held high power in the world each had a representative. Someone from their country to go to others. Almost like a president of some sort, but with not that much power. Just to see how things were going and advice that could be given to help."

"No, no, no..." Mr Jobson sighed and shook his head. "Not like that. The country representatives. I suppose she doesn't know as much as you thought." He glared in Jacob's direction, causing him to flinch like a small child.

"What don't I know?" Genevieve was starting to get a bit worried and defensive about it all. She gave the right answer. It was true-although it was quickly disbanded earlier that month. "You both are leaving me in the dark about a project that I am supposed to do. I would like to have all of the information about it please."

"Patience Miss Genevieve. Now, back to the matter at hand. The country representatives are actual people, that part is true. However they are the avatars of the countries themselves. Some could of been alive for as long as history itself. Others are younger, however most have seen things. They have lived through their countries history and are affected when their countries are. It can be an amazing thing, while it could also be a very sad thing. It all depends on what happens.

"To totally explained, we have contacted the bosses of these avatars. The prime minsters and presidents of these countries have gotten their reps to have an interview with us. Recalling their own tales of what has happened in their long lives. Most of the countries on the list that I am about to get you are very popular and you have probably heard. However there is one that mostly likely you haven't. It is said he gets very offended when you don't remember the country he used to represent. Research the country Prussia. Actually, research all of the countries. It'll help and they wont have to explain as much to you."

Genevieve couldn't believe all of the things that were going through her mind at the moment. She was shocked that such things were even real. Without stopping to think, she started to laugh. Shaking her head and trying to wipe the tears away that were gathering in her eyes. It had to be a joke. Since when did people live forever and were based on a country? It had to be complete and utter bull shit.

"Alright, please tell me this was all just a joke. Well, you almost got me sir. Almost. I know for a fact that couldn't be the truth. It is much too far to be the actual truth." Genevieve said with a small sigh, gripping onto her aching side. "Please tell me that it was. You have got to be joking, right?"

However, Jacob and Mr Jobson looks very serious. Their faces almost cross when it came to it. "No. We are not joking. This is very real. All too real. Now, do you accept the job or not? Mr Jacob over here is very willing to do this. We decided it would be best to give it to you though. Now Miss Wilson, will you take up the job or will I have to hand this over to another person who is more willing to do it?"

The girl bit down on her bottom lip, wondering what she could say. It wasn't like she could just give this kind of job up-even if she did think that they were just pulling her leg. An avatar of sorts that were representing the countries. That could feel whatever happened with their own lands. All of it just seemed impossible. Yet with the looks on her co-worker and bosses faces, she knew that it had to be true. This all couldn't be just a lie made up to scare or joke around with Miss Genevieve. It was the truth. And that scared her even more than it being a prank.

"Alright." Genevieve responded. "I'll take it. I'll take the job. What count-I mean, avatars, will I have to interview?"

Mr Jobson smiled, nodding as he got a file out and handed it to her. "That will explain everything else to you. Take that, go home. Go over what it says and make sure you are ready to get on a plane to New York in the morning. After that you will go over to Canada and then the other countries that are listen to interview them. It will be interesting to see what they have to say. After you hit all of the countries on that list, you will be able to head to what they call a World Meeting. Write down what they do in that and then you will get to interview the countries as a whole. When you return back here I want a pull blown magnetize full of what these countries said. Make sure to get a few pictures while you're at it. A few that you think really capture them in their natural state. Got it?"

Genevieve nodded and took the file, planning to look it over when she got home. She felt somewhat excited to be doing something like this, but worried at the same time. The way Mr Jobson put it, it was a very large assignment. Those basically meant that if she did not do very well, he would either fire her or not pay her totally. He always payed what the work that he got and not a single cent more. That was one of the major things in the contract that he signed with him three years ago.

"Good. Now, head back home. Come to work bright and early tomorrow and prepared to do this. It will take a lot of time and work to get this all ready, however I am sure that you will do amazing." A complement. That translated it to: you are going to be going through hell and good luck with it, insert evil laugh here. "Get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yes sir." Genevieve got up and brushed off her skirt, still gripping the file with her other hand. "Goodbye Jacob. I'll see you as well tomorrow?"

"Probably not. I have the day off tomorrow. I'll walk you to your car." Jacob got up, ignoring the glare from his boss as he started to show Genevieve out. Once they were in the elevator he smiled and watched the numbers go from twelve to one. "Are you excited for the interviews?"

"I suppose I am excited. Although I am almost a bit nervous about it all." Genevieve admitted. "I could of sworn that you both were joking with me when you said about avatars and countries. It is all just a lot to take in."

"I understand where you are coming from. It is a bit hard to take in after all. However we are not lying about all of this. it is too amazing to lie about actually. You have the job of a lifetime. We have to get history stories from older men about World War Two or hear other accounts from other historians about what other wars in the past may be like," Jacob began. "While you on the other hand get to talk about it with the people it happened to. Interviews face to face about it all. It is an amazing thing. You'll have to tell me all about it with the countries. Mostly the ex-nation that Mr Jobson was talking about-"

"Oh, you mean Prussia. I remember reading something about that nation. I was very big until it was dissolved and became apart of other countries. If it is no longer a country, I wonder why it has an avatar for it?"

"I think it was because it got called by a different name or something. I'm sure you'll have to interview him anyways." Jacob sighed and rubbed his wrist lightly. "Just so you note, not all of the avatars are male. A few of them are actually girls. I had a feeling you were going to ask that in some point or another." He was right. Genevieve was always known to be a sort of feminist. Not a hard core one that hated men just for being men, but one that just wanted women to have rights everywhere in the world and hated it when men would degrade them.

"Thank you for that Jacob. Anyways, I suppose it will be interesting after all. I do love history after all, that is why I took this job. And if these people actually lived through history, I will be able to get even more information out of them. Our magazine will be top rated." Genevieve smiled a bit as they got back down to the lobby. "Who knows where we could go then. We might be able to get on TV or something. Children could learn about what we did."

"I have no idea why you are saying 'we?' It is not the both of us that are doing this Gen. You are going around and you are getting the interviews from all of the avatars."

"But you were the one who introduce me to this. You called me. And I am almost sure that Mr Jobson did not want me right away for this job." Genevieve glanced over to Jacob who was looking down with a light blush covering his cheeks. "See, my point. Thank you Jacob. If you didn't recommend me, then I would probably be getting the bottom bucket's worth of this month. You know, going to the same old places and doing the same old things over and over again."

"I suppose you are right. Email me everything that is exciting and cool please. So I can give Mr Boss Man some information before you come back from all of your trips." Jacob smiled at her as they started to walk to her car. His smile was practically contagious as she smiled right back at him. "Take plenty of pictures. I want to see the world through photos."

"I will do just that Jacob." Genevieve smiled, getting her keys out of her purse that she brought along with her-and was very thankful that it matched. "I'll see you in a few. I have no idea how long these interviews will take. Normal interviews with us last about a day or maybe two, but since I am able to travel all over the world with hopefully our business credit card, I can stay a few more nights in some vintage motels. I can see it already."

Jacob chuckled to himself and nodded at the comments. "Well, I wish you the best of luck." He seemed as if that he wanted to say something more, but the way that his mouth hung opened and no words came out. She wondered what his daft little mind of his. It had to be something important or he should of never opened his mouth. Now she was wondering what it could of been and not knowing the fact that she probably looked like to be the daft one. Just standing there with her car keys in her hand, her mouth slightly opened to maybe reply to what he would of said. She had to look mad.

"Thank you again Jacob." She muttered quickly, getting into her car and starting it up. She felt herself blush deeply and just hoped that her dark windows masked the sight of her looking like an idiot. It was all that she could hope for as she slightly waved and drove off.

When she finally returned home, she picked up the files that he been sitting in her lap and went to sit on her couch. The very first page was a map of the entire world. A few of the countries were circled and she guessing that were the places she had to go to. She smiled as she looked it all over, excitement going through her. She had to resist for just a split second to set the files down and go get something small for her to eat again. Just another bagel with cream cheese and a nice cup of coffee.

The first nation that she would have to interview would be America, just like her boss said. Starting at his picture for a few minutes, this avatar seemed very...America. He looked like he was laughing a lot, the way that his smile could almost light up a room. Blonde hair with a little piece of it that stood up-to any person with OCD, that probably murdered them. Bright blue eyes, tall, strong looking. He seemed like he was smiling in every small picture that was taken. Other things were listed, as well as questions that she was to ask and get answers. Most questions were basic and those answers would be easy to get. However there were a few that seemed to be a bit too much. Asking a wrong question could get your person to stop talking all of the way. The picture depicted a happy young man, however she knew the history of her own country. That smile had to be hiding something and she would find out what it was.

When she thought she read over the questions enough times, she decided it would be best to read some history, just to brush up on some things and not to make herself look like a total fool. Genevieve couldn't stop thinking about how amazing it was going to be later on. When she could sit down with these avatars and ask them questions about their history. Little bits and trivia's. She had never read anything before where a person did this, so their magazine would be the first. The first ever to get a real interview with the personifications of their countries. Just thinking about it all made her feel happy. Of course it would make her feel happy.

Genevieve Wilson spent the rest of her day like that. Reading books about history, eating, and keeping her mind clear and calm for what was about to happen. It was not an easy thing to do, but she was managing very well actually. She took a shower, she shaved-for the first time in a very long time, eat something small again, and then went to bed. Tricking her mind into thinking that she was tired instead of excited for the days to come.

She never knew what she had gotten herself into.

* * *

><p>Thank you all for reading this. I have some of the information that I need for this fanfic and I am very excited to be writing it finally. However, with every country there will be a good memory and a bad memory. I have a few that I want for every country. The best thing that happened in its history and the worst. If you have an idea for your country or another country, please tell me anyway that you can. I would love to hear it and it would help a lot. Thank you :)<p> 


End file.
